


Art for "Haunted by the Past"

by Selori



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selori/pseuds/Selori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for guineamania's "Haunted by the Past".</p>
<p>Clint embarks on a typical deep cover SHIELD mission but when he misses numerous check ins, Natasha goes to find out what is wrong. Finding him on brink of death, Natasha and Clint are forced to face ghosts from their pasts to make it out with their lives and minds intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Haunted by the Past"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haunted by the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168483) by [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania). 



[](http://s410.photobucket.com/user/Selori/media/6a90cb53-e885-4549-9ffd-41fba65dbbca_zpsfmd13j1j.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [ Selori](http://selori.tumblr.com).


End file.
